


Chasing Happiness

by Vingtieme



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Acceptance, Accidentally overhearing, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Underage, M/M, accidental discovery, implied kissing, motherly worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vingtieme/pseuds/Vingtieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from a long night in Med-Bay, Dr. Crusher accidentally overhears an intimate conversation between her son and Commander William Riker. </p><p>Needed to get this drabble out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Happiness

It had been a long night in Med-bay, and Dr. Beverly Crusher walked into the quarters she shared with her teenage son practically dead on her feet. She collapsed onto the sofa in their tiny living room and lied there with her eyes closed for several minutes, unable to muster the energy to move to her bedroom. She opened her eyes blearily. The clock on the mantle flashed a red 04:00 into her tired eyes. With a tiny sigh, she thought about getting up, but failed to make any move to do so. Then, she heard the whisper of a door opening behind her.

            _Must be Wes. I probably woke him,_ thought Beverly. She was about to get up and greet him when she heard the murmur of a familiar voice. A familiar voice that definitely did not belong to her son.

            “I can’t stay, Wes. You know I can’t.” _Is that...? It couldn’t be!_

            “Just a little longer,” came the suppliant voice of her only son.

            “Wes, it’s nearly dawn. We have to be at work in a few hours.” _It is! It’s the Commander! What business could he possibly have with Wes at this time of night?!_

            “How can it be dawn? We’re nowhere near a sun.”

            “You know what I mean.”

            “I… I know… It’s just – sometimes all I want in the universe is to wake up in your arms.”

Beverly suppressed a gasp. She was frozen in shock, unable to believe what was happening. She did not want to be listening to this, but she could not reveal herself with what she had already heard. Her heart pounded and her eyes stared wide into the darkness. _My son is…_ dallying _with William Riker!_

            “Wes… You know that’s what I want, too. Just be patient.”

            “I will be. I always am.”

            “I know.”

            There was a silence during which all Beverly could hear was the rustling of clothing, two people breathing through their noses, and… _Oh my god I am listening to that man kiss my son!_

            She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run away. But all Beverly could do was lie there, hidden behind the back of the sofa in the darkened living room.

            Wesley made a little noise of protest as they broke their kiss, and Riker chuckled. “You’re so cute when you say goodbye.” Beverly could just imagine Wesley’s pout at being patronized.

            “Goodbye then, Will.”

            “Right. See you on the bridge at 08:00 hours, ensign.”

            “Aye, Commander.”

            Riker lowered his voice, almost so that Beverly could not hear. “Oh and, Wes, my room tomorrow night, 20:00.”

            “’Kay,” Wes chirped. _He sounds so… happy._

            Beverly stiffened as she felt Riker’s mass move behind the couch towards the door. Just as he reached the entrance to their little home, Wes called out.

            “Will?”

            “Yeah, Wes?”

            “I love you.”

            “Love you, too.”

            The front door opened and shut. Then she heard Wesley’s door shut. Beverly sat up, alone in the darkened living room. _They sound like… they really do love each other…_ Beverly did not like this situation one bit. She was upset that Wes hadn’t told her, and she was angry with the Commander for… _preying_ on her son. But… if Wesley was happy, maybe she could learn to accept it. Wesley was so seldom cheerful, after all. And love… who was she to interfere in the greatest claim anyone had to happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge. You know they're a damn cute couple. And it just kills me that Riker always has his hand on Wes's navigator chair. He SOOOO wants to touch, you just know it!


End file.
